


Cherry Beer Comes With A Warning

by DrakeAnnDisorderly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3 word prompt, Drunk Gabriel, Drunk Sam, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Movie Night, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeAnnDisorderly/pseuds/DrakeAnnDisorderly
Summary: Sam and Gabe have a movie night in the bunker. Gabe gets to choose the movie but doesn't get remote control.





	Cherry Beer Comes With A Warning

  It was movie night in the bunker and Gabe was gruffly digging around the couch cushions for the TV remote when Sam walked in with beers. Pulling random things from between the seats and tossing each item over his shoulder he'd already launched an empty glock clip, a fist full of Nerf darts, dead burner phone, half a dozen bottle caps, and a squeaky blue dog chew toy. The last he stopped to contemplate for a moment before it went airborne.  
  
  Smiling, "You can stop looking, Gabe." Setting down the beers Sam grabbed the remote from the top shelf of the book case where he always left it so it wouldn't get lost in the plush void forever.  
  
  He eyed Sam, arms still buried in the couch. "I wouldn't have needed to if you hadn't grounded me."  
  
  "HEY!" Sam pointed at Gabe and raised an eyebrow, "You lost the coin toss fair and square. You can't use any Angel powers, and that includes processing alcohol tonight, BUT you get to pick the movie."  
  
  Gabe grumbled and slumped down on the right end. "Still feel robbed." Sam dropped on to the other end and put a boot on the table. Grabbing a beer Gabe looked intently at the label for any indication of a sugar content, "Why are we drinking these? I know for a fact we have the correct ingredients for Sleazy Sex On The Beach in the kitchen." He glared and waggled his eyebrows until Sam looked and then quickly broke eye contact.  
  
  Blushing, "Gah. Stop that!" Looking at the bottle in his own hand, "I think you'll enjoy this." Taking a slow draw, "It's Kasteel Rogue."  
  
  Deadpan, "Aaaaand that means exactly what to me?"  
  
  "It's a cherry beer. High sugar content. You're going to love it." Sam smiled in to his next draw knowing full well Gabe was going to start pounding them like soda and pressed play on the remote.  
  
  Looking again at the dark liquid swirling gently against the inside of the bottle, "Oh. Why didn't you say so?" Crossing his legs under him and looking up at the large screen, "You know I'm going to sing everyone of these songs."  
  
  Side eyeing the Angel's first beer being half gone before the opening music ended, "Gabe, come on, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory is like your all time favorite movie. I'd be worried if you didn't."  
  
  "You gonna relinquish that remote?"  
  
  "No. I don't want to watch the fat kid drinking from a chocolate river for 5 minutes on repeat while you drool."  
  
  "Then you're right... You SHOULD be worried."  
  
  
  
  The movie began to roll the end scene. Sam was feeling the effects of sweet beer which hit him harder than he had anticipated. Drinking as if it were regular drafts himself, he noticed Gabe had managed to down several more and was sitting with a stupid grin on his face still watching the movie.  
  
  Not blinking, "Gimmie th-remmmote Sammeh."  
  
  "Nuh uh." Sam moved it to his armrest.  
  
  Gabe turned and rose up on knees and kuckles. "Gimmie the remote."  
  
  Finding this funnier than it should have been Sam raised his chin in defiance, looking down his nose at Gabriel who was crouching like a baby panther. Fighting off a giggle fit trying to be serious, "No." He picked up the remote and held it firmly in his hand opposite Gabe's direction.  
  
  Gabe began slowly walking on all fours towards Sam across the couch, head lowered, those whiskey orbs looking at his prey through his own eyebrows. "Gimmie."  
  
  Sam realized a moment too late that he was about to be mauled by a drunk, fun-sized Angel and began climbing backwards over the couch in his own hazzy self preservation mode but Gabe was quick to pounce and they toppled over the back landing hard on the floor.

  The holy grail was now the remote and Sam did his best to keep it out of Gabe's reach. His length was a great advantage as they wrestled on the floor. Gabe repeating "Gimmie" and Sam only able to reply "NO" as they both fought laughing fits rolling about.  
  
  Stopping his failing conquest for just a moment, Gabe now entangled on top of Sam who's free arm was stretched out far above him and out of reach with the remote. Both breathing heavy, Gabe leaned in pressing his smiling lips to Sam's. Sam didn't fight against this unexpected assault and let Gabe take control. Relaxing against the weighted heat pressed to him, Sam let his eyes fall closed as Gabe explored his mouth and let his tongue flick against the invader.  
  
  Gabe pulled his lips slowly away, leaving a small peck as he did. He lowered his head to Sam's ear, running a gentle finger along his jaw as he re-positioned himself, brushing the long locks away. Leaning in close he whispered softly, "Samshine?"  
  
  Sam, eyes still closed soaking in the moment let out a quiet affirmation.  
  
  "Samshine…" Gabe paused for a heartbeat to use the tip of his tongue to lick a trail from Sam's collarbone back up to his earlobe, nibbling once at it that invoked a throaty moan from Sam again. "Samshine…" he curled his fingers in to the loose fabric of Sam's shirt, "this is mine" and he scrambled up, grabbed the remote, and climbed back on to the couch to rewind the movie back to his favorite parts.  
  
  Sam realizing he had be duped, began laughing and remained on the floor in his defeated position, his inebriated cock pressing hard in to his zipper.  
  
  Hearing the commotion Dean walked in, seeing Sam a giggling wreck on the floor, "Why are you on the floor? Are you drunk?"  
  
  Gabe chimed in not looking away from his movie, "Yes, he's drunk and I kissed him because he wouldn't give me the remote. He WAS warned so I am not at fault for his current state."  
  
  Sam rolled over laughing harder than before.  
  
  Shaking his head at Sam, "Dude you are wast… wait what?" Dean took a step further in to the room towards Gabe, "You kissed who?"  
  
  Gabe paused his movie to deal with the interruption, serious as ever, "I kissed your brother, Dean. Pay attention." He unpaused his movie then paused again, "And, Dean," he took a deeply dramatic sigh, "your brother Sam back there on the floor… is a complete dick tease."  
  
  Sam was crying and holding his stomach from laughing. Dean rolled his eyes and left the room without another word.  
  
  Gabe unpaused his movie, a satisfactory smile spread across his face as the fat kid fell in to the chocolate river again.

**Author's Note:**

> 3 word prompt "You Kissed Who?" originating from sharing a Demon!Gabe Sabriel meme. Also, Kasteel Rogue's a real cherry and fruit ale known for it's sweetness and is delicious.


End file.
